A recent poll reveals the average computer user has four different email addresses—which is just one indication that users have too many sources of incoming communications to competently maintain. In addition, conventional systems place the burden of electronic communications squarely on the shoulders of the user. Users also are presented with many different types of communications devices. Many users are simply overwhelmed by the numbers and choices of functions of these devices and software they use such that many functions go unused. And to make matters worse, communications and conversation topics often jump between a variety of mediums including voice mails, text messages, faxes, and conversations. In addition, consumers using online organizers and websites are continually bombarded with advertisements, very few of which, if any, are directed to items of interest. The approaches currently used for providing these advertisements are only slightly better than using a “shotgun”, hoping that one user out of millions actually notices the ad. In fact, most users find these ads intrusive and bothersome and some go to great lengths to block them. Therefore, an improved organizational system is needed to simplify, aid, and organize presentation of information.